


[Podfic] to steal light from dawn

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Aziraphale put his manuscript aside, instruments perched daintily on a knock-off Charles and Diana commemorative dish by an artist who couldn’t seem to decide whether he was painting the Princess of Wales or a young Aled Jones. “I believe the general consensus is that the fun of sexual activity is to enjoy climax, not to be deprived of it,” he said.“Well, you would think that, angel.” Crowley stood up, unfolding himself in a sinewy deployment that Aziraphale followed with his eyes. “A right little hedonist you are, if ever I saw one.”





	[Podfic] to steal light from dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to steal light from dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526467) by [focusfixated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusfixated/pseuds/focusfixated). 

> For [improfem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem) on her birthday, who very much enjoyed Crowley being elbow deep in Fairy liquid.

**Author's Note:**

> Recording fics by [focusfixated](http://archiveofourown.org/users/focusfixated/pseuds/focusfixated) is a sumptuous treat. The imagery and prose is so rich and verdant and beautifully expressed, I simply can't get enough. This tale, with its misunderstanding and failure to communicate is wrenching, but also indulgently sexy, often at the same time. It's a beautiful exploration of kink negotiation not going quite as it was envisioned, but still finding the middle ground, eventually.
> 
> The domesticity in this is also absolutely fucking perfect. As someone who has recently completely renovated a small country house, I related to the stress of every small decision, the need to get everything absolutely perfect and done yesterday. Aziraphale throwing a fit and disappearing into Ikea for an actual, literal, week, spoke to me on a deeply spiritual level.


End file.
